


Why you?

by petrichxr



Series: Mutual Hesitation & Silence [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxr/pseuds/petrichxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marked for Major Character Death only because Gunter's death is mentioned at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why you?

**Author's Note:**

> Marked for Major Character Death only because Gunter's death is mentioned at the end.

It had always been an odd relationship. Something that started his last year of training and her first. A thing that neither of them had expected.

The whole thing had started when he’d noticed her. Besides his sister he never truly noticed anyone in the camp. He wasn’t too fond of making bonds. Preferred to keep to just the two of them. Something about her had drawn his attention though. Maybe it was her hair, bright as the sun that always hovered high during hand-to-hand. Or the bored look in her eyes that were accompanied by a flame of some unknown desire.

He’d left her a flower after his tunnel vision had nearly gotten her injured. Her arm had almost been broken. He’d received a string of growled curses as she shoved past him to go get checked out. Gunter couldn’t help his protective side over Nadette. Yet he’d felt guilt over it. Not one for talking he’d left the flower in hopes she’d accept the apology. It’d been one of the few he could find around in the training grounds, the only one alive at that. But later that evening as he was walking with his sister back to the barracks he’d seen it flying out of the window. Crushed and scattered on the dirt.

Some form of apology had tried to wiggle its way out of his throat. Each time they would die on his tongue. His throat would close and he’d turn tail and run.  
Another attempt at giving her a flower was made. This time he’d scoured for it. Made sure to find the most vibrant one he could. He’d been about to give up when he’d found one. It’d been bright blue and the petals were soft. He asked Nadette to set it where she’d find it. It wasn’t like he knew her schedule.

When she’d crushed it in front of him and dropped it he felt something in his chest shift. Gunter had promised himself not to form attachments. In their world attachments got people hurt. He’d suffered enough hurt in his life in his opinion. After that he’d tried to push her from his mind. Threw himself back into his training without bothering to think of her. But every time he saw her something in his chest would warm.

Towards his graduation he’d managed to give some sort of indication of his feelings. He couldn’t remember now. It wasn’t important.

The years afterwards were strange. Annie was still in training and he was a member of the Scouting Legion. In his time there he’d managed to be promoted to the special operations squad with three other people under Captain Levi. By the time Trost had hit he had nearly forgotten about the bored looking girl that had made him feel not so broken any longer.

But those feelings had come streaming forth again during the graduation for her trainee class. He stood behind the curtains with his squad watching the faces of the kids in the crowd. The commander was crazy scaring them the way he was but he said nothing. He was too focused on her.

Her face still held that same bored look from when they’d first met. He wanted to know why. What exactly about it all was so dull for her? He’d never get the chance to ask her though. Word from Eren had been that she’d been in the top ten of their class. When he watched her walk away something told him she’d be heading for the interior.

During the month following that, while planning for the expedition with the new soldiers, the captain had dragged the squad along to Sina. Some meeting with Dawk about Eren. He’d brought flowers along with him, keeping them in his cloak as they rode in. When he saw her standing there among the others of the Military Police, he’d gotten her to the side for a moment before either of their commanding officers noticed. Muttered something about there being more. They’d crumpled in his pocket on the way. Partially from the ride and partially from lack of care.

She hadn’t thrown them to the ground this time though. A little spark of hope that been granted at that.

After that there hadn’t been any contact. With her in the MP and him in the scouts there was no way to meet. No contact could be really initiated either. Letters were out of the question. A month before an expedition was crazy normally but this was just insane.

Having to train new recruits and get them prepped. Preparing older soldiers with the plans for the new expedition. Secrecy around every single move in case the enemy had found a way among the ranks. Not to mention the vigilance over Eren that his squad and he had to keep on top of.

He can remember one point during that month when the two titans they’d captured ended up dead. It was then he thought he’d seen her. Crazy as it was he was almost sure. Those dull eyes with that flicker of a fire were hard to forget. He hadn’t said anything. Didn’t want to seem crazy to anyone. Besides, why would someone from the MP be all the way out at HQ for? It was far out of their league and there was no need. He shook off the suspicions right after they arose. He needed to focus.

The expedition seemed to be going well. According to whatever plan the commander had set up. The squad hadn’t been told of the plan exactly but he knew it wasn’t just a simple out and in sort of thing. They wouldn’t have gone so far out otherwise. Too much of a risk these days. Something in his stomach sank as they neared the forest. It didn’t feel right. But he kept his mouth shut. He trusted his captain and his commander. He wouldn’t act out on a gut feeling that may just end up with all of them dead.

That’s when she showed up. The female titan came rushing through behind them killing any soldier in their way. She looked familiar. Something about the hair on her head and the way her eyes looked. But that was stupid, right? Eren was the only human able to turn into a titan after all. Right?

Gunter told himself to focus. There was no way that he was right. He wasn’t stupid but it wasn’t right to accuse people of things unless he had facts. He knew her briefly from encounters that spanned over the course of three years. He couldn’t tell anyone for sure if this titan was really a girl from the newest graduating class or not.

They followed the orders of the captain, riding farther into the forest as he flies off. Waited for some sort of signal. Curious sounds from behind them sounded. A signal came somewhere after a long silence. Whatever they had come to do must have been accomplished. He’d answered with their signal before flying off. That feeling in his stomach hadn’t gone away. Only getting worse as they moved through the trees. Someone new appeared. He questioned. Then he’d caught a glimpse of just who was flying beside them all.

Words fell thick on his tongue and his throat closed. He couldn’t be right about it all. He tries to call out and tell his squad mates to flee and save themselves. Tell them her identity so that they’ll know. But none of it is able to get out. Because that’s when his head is sliced almost clean off.

As for Annie herself a small part of her heart ached after that act. Yet it was a small thank you. A repayment for showing her kindness through their meetings.

She killed him first so he didn’t need to suffer watching anyone else he loved die.


End file.
